Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living body heating instrument whose needle section is pushed or inserted into an affected part of a living body to heat the affected part and to a control device for controlling such a living body heating instrument. The present application claims priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-059308 filed in Japan on Mar. 22, 2013. The total contents of the Patent Application are to be incorporated by reference into the present application.
Description of Related Art
In the treatment of cancer or the like, cauterization may be performed as local treatment. As a method of such cauterization, the applicant of the present invention has proposed Patent document 1. In Patent document 1, a needle section containing a heater is pushed or inserted into an affected part, and the affected part is cauterized by being heated by the heater.
Incidentally, at stage III or IV of lung cancer, pancreatic cancer, or the like, it is often difficult to perform a surgical removal and it is common to perform anticancer drug treatment or radiation therapy. Further, especially at the terminal stages, minimally invasive treatment is desired for a reduction in burden on patients, if surgical treatment is performed at all.